


Good to See you Again

by Gwainesuperiority



Series: Merlin darkfics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin (Merlin), Drabble, Murder, Reunions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority
Summary: When Arthur returns, Merlin think's he's hallucinating again.
Series: Merlin darkfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210118
Kudos: 10





	Good to See you Again

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna write a proper fic about this but I just felt like writing today so I turned it into a drabble

"Merlin, please believe me, it's me." Arthur's eyes were wide with fear as he looked around for an escape.

Merlin stepped forward again. "That's what you always say. Arthur's dead. You're- stop. Stop torturing me. Just leave me alone!" His voice was getting louder now.

Tears were streaming down Arthur's face as he backed up. "Please believe it's me. I'll do anything. Ask me anything!"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Merljn shouted, driving the knife into Arthur's stomach. He didn't dissapear. He sank to the floor, covered in blood.

Merlin sobbed. Turned the knife to face himself and raised it.


End file.
